


Movie Night

by littlescienceloves



Series: domestic!Fitzsimmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye shows up to Fitzsimmons' movie night. Bickering and general cuteness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“And then Bobbi locked Hunter in the broom closet. I mean, I guess it shows him for challenging her. It was actually pretty hilarious. Trip filmed it. And I might have— Are those Curious George boxers?!”

Fitz stood at the entrance to the living room, completely shocked. 

“They’re cute, aren’t they? I bought them,” Simmons smiled from her spot on the couch.

“Jemma,” Fitz said, his voice a few pitches higher than normal. 

“Yes, Fitz,” she replied in a far calmer tone. 

“Jemma. Here. Now.”

Simmons sighed. “I’ll be right back,” she said to Skye, walking over to a very flustered Fitz.

“It’s movie night,” he said simply.

“Well, yes. Which is why I invited Skye over. We haven’t really spent time with her in ages. Work doesn’t count.”

“Of course work counts. When did we make a rule that work doesn’t count? When did we decide that guests could come over all willy nilly without even thinking to warn other people. People who were nice and comfortable. In their boxers.”

“Fitz, would you like to go put some trousers on?”

“Well, of course I’d like to put some trousers on! Under the circumstances,” he grumbled. 

Simmons gave him a long, hard look. 

“Fine,” he said, turning towards their bedroom.

By the time Fitz got back, properly dressed for company, Skye had already claimed the middle of the couch. And the popcorn bowl. And picked the movie. 

“But Fitz isn’t really a fan of scary movies,” Simmons tried to explain.

“No, Cabin in the Woods is super funny. You guys will love it,” Skye said, already in the process of starting the movie.

“Yeah, Simmons, it’s funny. And I can watch scary movies,” he said stiffly, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

Simmons rolled her eyes. “Can implies ability,” she muttered under breath. 

“Well, I do have the ability to watch the movie.”

“Oh, tonight is going to be fun,” Skye said excitedly. 

A few minutes into the movie, Fitz pointed out that one of the actors looked suspiciously like Thor. And another one looked like Audrey, Coulson’s cellist.

“Don’t mind him,” Simmons whispered to Skye. “When we marathoned Star Wars last month, he kept going on about how Samuel L Jackson looks like Fury,” she rolled her eyes. 

“He does,” Fitz protested.

“Yes, because, while he was still running Shield, Nick Fury had time to moonlight as an actor.”

“You cannot prove that he is not an actual Jedi,” Fitz responded. 

“Oh yes I can.”

“Children. Stop. You’re missing the movie,” Skye scolded. “Though, this is a fascinating insight into domestic Fitzsimmons. Trip totally owes me ten dollars.”

But, as the movie progressed, the pair stopped bickering. In fact, when the basement door suddenly popped open on screen, they started holding hands. Over Skye. 

And later, when the crazy, hillbilly zombies showed up, Simmons crawled over Skye and settled on Fitz’ lap.

“Right. Fitz doesn’t like scary movies,” Skye muttered. 

Then they started whispering to each other. Commenting on the amount of blood loss and how really, scientifically speaking, a body wouldn’t be able to withstand that amount of trauma. 

“You know, he does look a lot like Thor. Or, I guess, he did,” Simmons whispered.

“I told you.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. Not after last night. You had some rather fascinating points about my technique that are occupying my mind at the moment. Now, that’s what will inflate my ego.”

“I’m still here,” Skye said.

“She has trouble with how adorable we are,” Simmons said, her mouth against Fitz’ ear.

Skye fake gagged. “Stop. Just. Let’s finish the movie.”

By the time the movie was over, Fitz was braiding Simmons hair, mindlessly, a way to keep his hands occupied. 

“Seriously?” Skye said, turning to face the pair. 

“Physical therapy,” Fitz responded. 

“I don’t think it technically counts as that anymore,” Simmons giggled.

“You realize I owe Trip money now,” Skye said in an accusatory tone. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s jealous,” Fitz smiled. 

“Because we’re cute,” Simmons added. 

“You two are disgusting.”

“She means cute,” Simmons corrected. 

“So cute,” Fitz agreed. 

Skye made the executive decision not to go to movie night with the two of them again. At least not alone. 

Meanwhile, Fitz and Simmons were rather proud of their hosting skills. And, obviously, their ability to make Skye gag. Clearly, it was a successful night.


End file.
